1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearm systems and is directed more particularly to an electrically operated firearm system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms having electrical firing mechanisms and shells adapted therefor are generally known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 815,490, issued Mar. 20, 1906 to M. E. Thomas shows a firearm having an electrical power source therein, and a trigger means for closing an electrical circuit to conduct electricity to a shell having an electrical contact therein, the contact being adapted to fire a reservoir of powder in the shell. U.S. Pat. No. 937,396, issued Oct. 19, 1909 to W. Venier shows an electrical ignition system for firearms having more than one firing chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,530, issued Oct. 21, 1913 to A. Tepins discloses a safety system for an electrically operated firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,882, issued Feb. 12, 1957 to L. M. Temple shows an electrically operated firearm featuring a movable firing plunger. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,827, issued Apr. 11, 1961 to C. Rouby a conductive rod is spring-biased against a shell primer to insure contact. In U.S. Pat No. 3,250,034 an electrically operated firearm is provided with a movable firing pin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,547, issued June 14, 1966 to L. B. Gregory, Jr. shows an electric ignition firearm in which an electrically conductive rod is engageable with the primer of a shell or cartridge. The rod is maintained in contact with the cartridge by a spring means.